Ice Cream
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: InuXKag Oneshot. After Naraku's defeat, Inuyasha and Kagome have confessed their love. Now, something miraculous has happened! Inuyasha's going to find out sooner than he and Kagome expected! And it involves ice cream! Cookies and Cream anybody?


Well helloooo there! Long time no see, eh? Yes I'm back with Inuyasha! I heard this a while ago (3 weeks ago?) and I had to write about it. I don't even know if it's true or not! I just remember being inspired. It's about the Ice Cream thing about how it can make you pregnant and what-not... but anyway please read and review!

Disclaimer: Rumiko, yes ehehehe. that's me. ... ok fine I lied! but I love my Inuyasha plushie!

* * *

Kagome took another scoop with her spoon into the moist ice cream. She didn't know if she should have been eating so much, or eating any at all. But, it made her feel better, with a small chance that **it** might happen. She was so close with Inuyasha now, so, what was there to worry about?

After Naraku had been defeated, and the last of the Jewel Shards collected, Inuyasha and Kagome had both confessed their love to each other next to the Sacred Tree, where Kagome was sitting now, and they had gotten close, like a couple. Kagome's friends still teased her about having a hot-headed boyfriend, but now she was okay with it, because she knew he wanted to be her boyfriend and there was no one else between them. They held hands more often, Inuyasha barely left Kagome out of his sight, and Inuyasha always came for Kagome two hours later after she returned to her time so he could spend the night with her.

Then Inuyasha mustered up some courage and asked Kagome to be his mate. When she tearfully agreed, he gave her a permanent mark on her neck by her collar bone, naming her forever his. Then things led to other things… You know! Things! Important… exciting… sensational… incredible… just wonderful things.

And now, three months later, Kagome was missing 'her time of the month' yet again. Every day since she had missed it the first month had kept her wondering more and more. Could it be? Really and truly? But, what if Inuyasha didn't want that? What if he rejected her? What if he left?

The answers were a quite obvious; he wouldn't do that to her. He was so overprotective and he loved her so much. But Kagome's doubt still lingered. She was slightly uncertain to what to expect, because she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever, but there was hope, hope that maybe he did really want this. Maybe he really did want a family.

Going with her most positive theories, Kagome had raided her refrigerator and gotten out a gallon of creamy cookies and cream ice cream. She took it with her, and had hidden it in her backpack, to the Feudal Era. Now, sitting contently in her spot on the ground next to the Sacred Tree, she was devouring the somewhat melted gallon of shivery goodness.

She didn't know why, but she was really excited about this. Every now and then, she would get butterflies flying around like mad in her stomach. She liked the feeling a lot. She didn't know how to react, but she concluded that she was pleased. She also concluded that she really had no idea how Inuyasha would react to this; this exciting miracle.

Yes, she thought of **it** as a miracle. Well, maybe **them. **She placed one hand on her abdomen, and let it rest there.

"What are you doing?" Her curious hanyou came out from behind the Tree out of no where.

Kagome jumped in surprise, and said, "O-oh! Uh… nothing! This ice cream is just… really good! Mmm!" She smiled and rubbed her stomach in a circular motion.

Inuyasha plopped down next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. He sniffed and his nose twitched. "What's ice cream?"

"Here." Kagome gave him a small mouthful with her spoon.

He licked his lips and stared at her with half open eyes. "It's cold." He stated after a second.

Kagome gave a heart-warming laugh. "It's _ice_ cream, silly! Of course it's cold! How's the flavor?"

He contemplated this. He gave a small smile, the little one Kagome loved. "Good. Can I have more?" He leaned his head closer to hers and her ice cream and opened his mouth, begging.

Kagome shook her head, "Uh-uh!"

Inuyasha frowned and pouted. "Why not?" he whined.

Kagome made no movement. She spoke after a minute, "Be-because… I need it. It helps me get something…"

"You need it? How could that stuff help you? Ya need me to do it?"

She laughed at his comment, but Inuyasha was still confused. "No, you've done enough! You've done your part! Believe me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was silent. Kagome was… different. She was her usual cheerful self and she looked happy. But there had been something weird… something different about her. He didn't know why, but she smelled different. She had a strong scent of him on her, but he'd been around her a lot, so that probably wasn't it. He also heard a small pounding. A little pounding of… something… in a weird, but steady pattern. It was coming from her, but he didn't know what it was. But he should forget it; there was probably something better to do than think of why Kagome smelled like him and had another heartbeat…

Inuyasha's eyes widened. No… could it be? Inuyasha concentrated. How many of those poundings was he hearing? He stared at Kagome, and counted in his mind.

1… that was Kagome wasn't it?

2…

3…

……………?

Wait…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke her name without even realizing it.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him. He was thinking; thinking hard, something Inuyasha didn't usually use his time for. Did he know? Kagome placed her ice cream down, suddenly not hungry, and drew her knees up to her chest. 'Of course, he knows. He can smell it, and he can hear it probably. Why am I so stupid? How could he not know?'

Inuyasha still stared at her, less intensely now, though. As if something turned on up in his head, it clicked. Inuyasha's eyes stayed on Kagome's face, and then slowly traveled down to her stomach, which was now being slightly covered by her thighs.

"Do you know?" Kagome asked quietly.

Completely misunderstanding, Inuyasha said, "What?"

"Oh, c'mon… you don't get it?" Kagome sighed, looking at him with desperate eyes. Maybe he was just playing, or maybe he didn't want **them**.

"Uh…" Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should say it. What if he had come to the wrong conclusion? What if she laughed at him for thinking that? What if she thought it was stupid or silly to hope for that?

Kagome sighed again and leaned back against the Sacred Tree. She ran the back of her hand up and down the rough bark. Inuyasha reached out and took her hand in his. He really didn't know what else to do.

Kagome slipped her hand from his grasp. For a second, Inuyasha looked hurt, but then Kagome held his hand in her small one. She pulled it towards her, and rested his hand on her stomach. Inuyasha started staring again, this time at their linked hands on her abdomen. It used to be flat, well not anymore. Kagome was skinny, especially around this area. But now she had a small bump; a smooth, rounded bump.

"I heard that if you eat a lot of ice cream, it increases your chance of getting…" Kagome said softly, looked at Inuyasha, and continued her sentence, "pregnant."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pregnant?? That meant… pups! So he was right! His and Kagome's pups!

"Pups…" Inuyasha said, getting the word from his thoughts. It sounded weird saying it aloud.

Kagome nodded, "But, then… if you don't want them, then… I guess… I--"

She was cut off by the crushing of Inuyasha's lips on hers. When he pulled away, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and buried his face into her neck, holding her close to him.

"Pups, Kagome! Little pups!" She could here him mumbling. He was happy. And so was she.

"Hee hee! Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled in happiness. "You're going to squish them!"

Inuyasha hastily pulled away, making a small 'eh' noise. "G-gomen…" He stuttered and lowered his head. "They okay?" He looked up from the darkness behind his long bangs.

Kagome touched Inuyasha's cheek. "Of course. I was kidding." She tucked her knees in underneath her and sat up a little taller. She scooted closer to Inuyasha and leaned on him. "I'm glad." She said.

He looked at her. "Glad about what?"

"That you're here with me, and that you won't leave me now that I'm bearing your children."

"Why would I leave?"

"In my time, sometimes men leave the women when they don't want their children." Kagome sighed.

"Keh. They're all baka. Why would you think I would do that to you?" Inuyasha felt a little hurt, feeling like Kagome didn't trust him enough to believe he might actually do something as low and as stupid as that.

"I had my doubts I admit it. Because, I don't know, I know you never truly got over Kikyo…"  
"She's dead now. I never think of her anymore. I mean from time to time, she's kinda hard to forget… But," Inuyasha turned his head towards her and wrapped his hand around hers, "I love you. You and only you. Ka-go-me. My Kagome." He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha. I just thought it's so amazing…"

"It is, Kagome it is… Our miracle."

Kagome smiled brightly. "No," she said, "Our **miracles**…"

* * *

I thought it was sweet... And I have another story coming up. it's all written out, and half typed... so as soon as I get the time to type it up between school and track and soccer and guys and yadi yadi yada... I shall... eventually. Thanks and remember to click the purple button at the bottom of the screen and I'll had out cyber-ramen! Yay for Ramen! chomps on cookie


End file.
